


Heaven

by grabmyboner



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Harringrove, Insecurity, Inspired by Music, M/M, Song Lyrics, That's literally all this is, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grabmyboner/pseuds/grabmyboner
Summary: Baby, you're all that I wantWhen you're lyin' here in my armsI'm findin' it hard to believeWe're in heaven-Steve is swaying around to Heaven by Bryan Adams, like it’s not the cheesiest goddamn song on earth. His socked feet kick up in front of him as he wobbles his head around, his chestnut hair flopping about so perfectly. He has his boxers on and Billy’s denim jacket that is a bit too short for his torso but a bit too big in his arms.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 9
Kudos: 135





	Heaven

Bryan Adams' voice runs through Steve’s house. Billy can hear a ballad belting from Steve’s room where the door is wide open. As he gets closer to the room, he feels the chill coming from the window that Steve insists on having open, even though it’s like 40 degrees outside.  _ If you want to smoke in here, the windows stay open, Hargrove.  _

He stops in the doorway and takes in the sight in front of him. Steve is swaying around to  _ Heaven  _ by Bryan Adam _ ,  _ like it’s not the cheesiest goddamn song on earth. His socked feet kick up in front of him as he wobbles his head around, his chestnut hair flopping about so perfectly. He has his boxers on and Billy’s denim jacket that is a bit too short for his torso but a bit too big in his arms. 

_ Baby, you're all that I want _

As Steve swivels around the room, not even noticing the boy standing in the doorway, Billy feels a warmth in his chest that is so intense he’s struggling to breathe. The warmth seeps down into his gut and around his limbs as Steve takes a hit of the half-finished joint and lets the smoke trickle out of his pink lips. 

_ Love is all that I need and I found it there in your heart _

The hickeys resting along Steve’s neck and collarbone show themselves as he drops his head back and blows the smoke up towards the ceiling. Billy can’t fucking  _ breathe.  _ Steve looks so  _ good,  _ so fucking  _ sweet,  _ so  _ beautiful.  _ So goddamn  _ content  _ right now, dancing around the room in Billy’s jacket, and Billy’s marks lining his body, and Billy’s scent lingering in the room, and Billy’s cigarettes resting on the windowsill, and Billy’s worn-out copy of Anne Rice’s Interview With a Vampire on the bedside table. He looks so happy with Billy. 

_ Nothin' could change what you mean to me _

Steve finally spots Billy and gives him a goofy grin, he holds his hand out and wiggles his fingers, “Dance with me.” 

Billy shuffles forward, he feels the aching blush on his cheeks, the heat circulating through his body. Steve flicks the floundering joint out of the window and slides his hands up Billy’s chest to rest on his shoulders. “This song sucks, Harrington.” Steve’s left hand comes up to cup the side of Billy’s face, his thumb traces along his cheek bone, “Yeah, it does.” 

_ Now our dreams are comin' true _

Brown eyes stare into his, he’s so close Billy could count the lashes fluttering on his cheek. Steve leans forward and presses a soft kiss to Billy’s forehead. A chaste kiss, like Billy deserves something so pure pressed to his skin. He didn’t think he deserved anything like this a year ago, didn’t think he was good enough, knew the person he was back then wasn't good enough - But the person he is now? The person Steve helped teach, mold, shape into a caring, loving person. The person Billy always wanted to be, but never thought he could achieve. But now he has Steve, and he doesn’t think there is anything he couldn’t do with his pretty boy by his side. 

“I love you.” Billy says. He doesn’t say it often, doesn't think he’s ever said it first either. 

Steve’s doe eyes blow wider, his brows knit together a little as he gives a thin lipped smile, “I know, baby.” He whispers, like it’s a secret. 

Billy looks down at his hands on Steve waist, under his jacket. He rubs them up and down the pale skin, “You love me too, right?” He questions, still looking down. Too scared to look at Steve. 

A finger hooks under his chin and lifts his head up, Steve is smiling so big and bright it makes Billy's heart ache. “More than anything on this planet, Hargrove.” He dips down and locks his lps with Billy’s, hoping Billy can feel every inch of love he has. 

_ It isn't too hard to see we're in heaven.  _


End file.
